


Seven Years

by juniona



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniona/pseuds/juniona
Summary: Avanna has very bad coping mechanisms.





	Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the intro of the biography and information of my OC, Avanna. Short? Yes, its meant to be like that.

Who knew Muten Roshi's house would be so peaceful? It was much different from Nickeytown's vibe, for Avanna had lived there for a while now. Living in the city was convenient in many ways; being close to her job, restaurants and other places. It was too much to handle when she first got there, but she slowly adjusted herself to the city life and became part of it. She had gotten used to hearing cars during the day and owls in the night, but here, it was just the waves crashing on the beach shore while the wind drifted through the open door and windows of the small house. It was almost hypnotizing, Avanna was fighting to stay awake, it was almost the perfect sleeping conditions. It'd be a miracle if her apartment was like this, sadly, air conditioning is not cheap. She was almost envious, who wouldn't want their home to feel like this?

Roshi had gone to the back of the house for unknown reasons while the Saiyan sat at the dining table, aimlessly staring at the wide-open front door as the breeze trailed through the hairs on her body. Her chin was placed in her hand while her elbow rested on the table, she breathed slowly as she reminisces about her memories of her home. The atmosphere on this island was uncannily similar to the tall grasslands and marshes on Dento; the sun would always shine the brightest on the hottest days, except for the rainy season. Her favorite part of the rainy season was playing in the marshes, sticking her feet in the calf-deep water. If you stayed in long enough, your legs could turn green from the algae. Her mother hated that so much, she would fuss up a storm when she saw her daughter looking an absolute mess.

Avanna's face slowly merged into a frown as she thought her family. Her mind still couldn't wrap around and realize how far away she is from them. It felt like they were right next door, but they were many miles away back on her home planet. It'd be amazing to spend time with them, being scolded by her mom didn't seem so bad now. Seeing them again would be a blessing to Avanna, but unfortunate to see what kind of person she had become.

Oolong entered the dining room while stretching from his long nap, he noticed Avanna sitting alone. "Huh? You're still here?" he yawned. Avanna sat up from the table before she looked back at him and nodded her head. "Kinda strange," he continued. "I expected you go out with someone today like the others." She slightly furrowed her eyebrows. "Nope." She said while shaking her head. "Why not? You're a pretty girl," he asked. "If I had the chance, I would definitely be your man. Or maybe just be part of a hoo-"

"No."

Avanna face was tensed up, she obviously did not like Oolong's 'compliment'. As for him, he was thrown off from being interrupted. "Whaddya mean 'no'?!" he squealed angrily. "Just because I'm a pig!" "I meant: 'No I will not date you' and 'No I will not hook up with you," she yelled back before turning her head away from him. "I don't date friends." Oolong arched his eyebrow at her. "Well, why not?" he questioned. "Wouldn't you want to date someone you know?" Avanna was obviously getting annoyed by his questions when he heard her sigh loudly. "I've never been in love, at least not like everyone else has," she stated. "I don't think I could trust anyone or myself to actually do that." Oolong noticed that her statement sounded a bit personal, so he let that answer slide. He had another question though: "Okay, so if you won't date your friends, then what's the matter with having a one-night 'thing' with them?"

Silence crept over for a few seconds, it felt like an hour to Oolong. His face turned pale wondering if he said the wrong thing and would have to accept a painful fate. He held his breath when Avanna stood up, but she was walking towards the door. She leaned on the door frame before speaking, "Because, I don't like the idea of them falling for me." Oolong was glad she replied with words instead of her hand, he exhaled as life was brought back to his face. But he was still confused by her answer. "Whaddya mean?" He asked. Avanna turned her head to him before interrogating him: "What is a one night stand, Oolong?" He furrowed his eyebrows before replying. "You know, like a hookup! A date.."

"And how long does that last?"

"Uh...one night."

"Exactly." she started. "Two people get together for one night only to have sex. Once. That night. After that, they go their separate ways. Never to see each other again. No lunch dates, walk in parks or any of that. They wanted one thing and they got it that night. Why would they spend more time with each other? To grow attached to each other? They're not even friends."

Oolong stammered his words out, "Why can't they be friends then? Is that a bad thing?"

"If you're my friend then you already like me, having sex with each other will only make you fall in love." She stated bluntly. "I only wanted one thing."

The pig blinked in surprisal, somewhat understanding what she meant. Avanna turned her head back to the door while they sat in silence for a good minute. Sweat fell from Oolongs face like a waterfall, he sat holding one question in his mouth. He questioned his well being to risk his life, but then he thought to himself: Is she aggressive as the other women here? Would she hurt someone for being simply curious or confused? Who's to know anything about her motives when she's irritated? It seems that she soaks everything in, especially when she argues with Vegeta. Their native language makes them seem a lot angrier than usual. So why not ask? It's not like he hasn't been injured for being curious. Oolong inhaled before he questioned her,

"So, you're gonna be alone for the rest of your life?"

His question was followed by complete silence. There wasn't any way that she couldn't hear him; they were the only ones in the room and he is a fairly loud person, so maybe she was just ignoring him. He did ask her quite a bit of questions, personal ones at that. Oolong just decided to leave her be, she was probably at her wit's end, it'd be best if he were to just leave before he gets injured. The swine planted his feet in the ground before walking towards the back of the room, but his walking was suddenly interrupted by a blunted statement said by a cracked voice.

"I don't know."


End file.
